


JE SUIS CRISIS

by jesuscrisis



Category: Christian Bible, Fictions Partagées
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuscrisis/pseuds/jesuscrisis





	JE SUIS CRISIS

 

Ma mère ne voulait pas d’moi, elle s’est fait violée

Je sais pas qui est mon père, il s’est envolé

 

Comme tout l’monde devient stérile dans ce monde de vieux  

Dès qu’ma mère était enceinte on m’a pris pour Dieu

Un gamin sans in vitro, c’est miraculeux

Quand tout l’monde passe la journée à fumer d’la beuh 

 

Je suis né l’soir de Noël, dans la mâtiné

Mon papi était un âne, mami cuisinait 

Ça sentait l’bœuf bourguignon, j’ai halluciné 

Moi je suis végétarien, vous avez d’viné

C’est parce que dans mon quartier y’a que des chameaux 

Et en plus c’est des moutons, toujours en troupeau

 

J’suis MC JC, Master of Ceremonies 

J’étais gosse en 2008, j’ai tété la crise

J’me demande Where is the love mieux que Black Eyed Peas

C’est pour ça qu’tout l’monde m’adore: BLESS JESUS CRISIS

 

Maint’nant je suis Dieu sur scène dès qu’je prends un mic

Je pourrais faire des millions mais j’m’en fous du fric

Ils veulent tous me faire la guerre mais j’suis pacifique  

Tu pourras toujours attendre si tu veux qu’j’te frappe 

Les seuls coups qu’je sais donner c’est les basses du trap 

Moi j’dis fuck les entreprises, j’ai même pas Whatsapp 

Et quand j’dis fuck entreprises je dis fuck le Pape

 

Pour ceux qui savent toujours pas who the fuck je suis 

Moi je joue pas au Barça mais je suis l’Messie 

 Si y’a une bitch qui veut d’moi, c’est même pas la peine 

Je suis follement amoureux de Marie Madeleine 

Moi j’dis All you need is love, j’suis comme John Lennon

Et je dis comme Bob Marley: bye bye Babylon 

 

Tout l’monde veut être dans ma bande mais j’en veux pas d’autres 

Dans ma clique on est que treize, bless mes 12 apôtres

 

À mes fêtes j’invite tout l’monde pour les faire rêver 

Du poisson, du pain, du vin jusqu’à en crever 

Quand y’a des paraplégiques je les fait s’lever 

Et j’vous jure qu’sam’di dernier y’avait même Yahvé

 

Je voulais mourir tout jeune comme les autres stars

Être du club des 27, mais ce s’ra plus tard

Moi je sens qu’on va m’tuer à mes 33 balles

Et j’me ferai crucifier au forum des Halles

Ou en plein milieu d’la bourse, temples du capital

 

 

NOTES: Il y a un peu moins de deux mois un jeune espagnol de 24 ans a dû payer une amande de 480€ pour mettre une photo de lui sur Instagram en imitant le Christ, ce qui a été jugé comme un délit contre le « sentiment religieux ». Ceci m’a évidement indigné en tant qu’espagnol, mais je me suis aussi demandé quel serait l’equivalent actuel de Jésus Christ. Selon la tradition Jésus est un jeune d’origine pauvre qui réussit se faire écouter par le peuple grâce a ses idées contre le pouvoir établi, avec un groupe de douze mecs qui le suivent partout, amoureux d’une prostituée et obsédé par l’idée de vouloir trouver son véritable père. Tout cela me semblait très similaire au modèle de jeune promesse du trap d’aujourd’hui: un jeune de classe ouvrière qui commence à enregistrer ses rimes avec son groupe de potes, élevé par une mère célibataire en couple avec quelqu’un qui n’est pas son vrai père... Sauf que le Jésus moderne aurait un message de paix et fraternité entre les êtres humains (à la John Lennon ou Bon Marley) en contraste avec le préjugé conflictuel du hip hop. En réalité JESUS CRISIS n’est peut-être qu’un gamin de banlieue qui, à cause des coïncidences avec sa vie, se prend pour la réincarnation du Christ; un peu comme Kanye West dans son album Yeezus de 2013.


End file.
